Lied des Waldes
center | Klassenbeschränkung = des Malorne | Forum = http://lieddeswaldes.forumieren.net/ | Information = }} Diese Gilde wird nicht mehr bespielt. Seid gegrüßt, Rollenspieler des weiten Azeroths! Wir möchten Euch hier unser Herzblut vorstellen: Die Rollenspielgilde „Lied des Waldes“! Wir bestehen schon durchgängig seit einem Zeitraum von mehr als zwei Jahren und sind an einigen Ereignissen für Rollenspieler für diese Zeit mit Schuld. Zum Teil richten wir einige dieser Ereignisse selbst aus, helfen bei ihrer Entstehung, leiten oder begleiten sie oder sehen auch gerne mal bei einigen zu. Rollenspiel begleitet unser aller Leben in unterschiedlichsten Formen und Ausprägungen, so dass sich viele verschiedene Persönlichkeiten bei uns tummeln. Scheut euch also nicht, ein Mitglied des „Lied des Waldes“ anzuspielen, Fragen zu stellen oder sonstig mit uns in Verbindung zu treten. Stets sind wir offen und bemüht darum, angemessen auf jede Situation zu reagieren. Das „Lied des Waldes“ sucht neue Strophen und Zeilen, die seine Melodie vervielfältigen. Vielleicht bist genau du ein Klang, den wir noch benötigen? Probiere es aus! Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch.JPG Ziel Wir wollen die Institution "Zirkel des Cenarius" so glaubwürdig wie möglich ins Spiel einbringen. So möchten wir ein Alternativkonzept zu bereits bestehenden zirkeltreuen Gilden bieten, für Spieler, die eine offene Gemeinschaft bespielen wollen. Wichtig ist hierbei, dass wir uns nicht als Sektion des Zirkel des Cenarius verstehen. Vielmehr sind wir eine Ansammlung verschiedener Individuen, die Malfurions Truppe angehören, IC aber nur eine lose Organisation bilden. Demzufolge besteht unsere locker gehaltene Gemeinschaft nicht nur aus Druiden, sondern auch aus Aufsehern und Traumwächtern, die Befehle aus der Enklave erhalten. Dazu finden sich die unterschiedlichsten Charaktere und Rassen bei uns ein, um gemeinsam ein Werk zu vollbringen. Es gibt also wenige Einschränkungen, derer sich Rollenspieler bei uns fügen müssten, sofern sie für stets einen guten Grund vorzuweisen haben. Um es also ganz klar zu stellen: Wir sind IC nicht als Gilde vorhanden, sondern lediglich ein sozialer Bund von Mitgliedern des Zirkels. Manche kennen sich, andere nicht. Wobei natürlich angestrebt wird sämtliche Mitglieder miteinander in Verbindung zu bringen, sei es mit Alltags-RP oder per Events / Plots. Jeder soll in unseren Reihen einen angemessenen Platz erhalten. Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch.JPG Konzept Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch_2.JPG Allgemein Diese Gilde soll Rollenspieler ansprechen, die eine freundliche, offene und familiäre Umgebung vorzufinden gedenken, sowie die Möglichkeit bieten an IC Projekten der Gilde teilzuhaben oder selbst Plots zu verwirklichen. Jeder ist aufgefordert seine eigene Rolle auszuspielen und kann dabei auf Unterstützung in Rat und Tat der anderen Gildenmitgliedern bauen. Diese Unterstützung besteht dabei aus einer umfangreichen Palette, welche von Hilfe bei Lore- bzw. RP-Fragen, über spieltechnische Fragen bis hin zu Hilfe bei Quests oder Ähnlichem reicht. Rollenspielanfänger sind gern gesehen, und können bei uns die Grundlagen des Rollenspiels erlernen und Anschluss zu finden. Wir bemühen uns, für jedes Mitglied als Individuum in unseren Reihen einen Platz zu schaffen. Rollenspiel nimmt für uns alle einen wichtigen Punkt in unserem alltäglichen Leben ein, bleibt nach wie vor aber ein Hobby. Dies mag einer der Gründe sein, weswegen wir außerhalb des Rollenspiels Wert auf eine familiäre, freundschaftliche Atmosphäre in der Gilde legen und darum bemüht sind, auch anderweitig etwas Abwechslung zu bieten. So muss man nicht ständig online sein oder sich an eine Levelanforderung halten. Die Hauptsache ist, dass wir alle miteinander gut klar kommen und unserem Hobby frönen können, denn schließlich haben wir alle etwas gemeinsam: Das Rollenspiel! Wünschenswert ist natürlich eine regelmäßige Aktivität, damit ihr ausreichend am Rollenspiel in und rund um unsere Gilde, sowie außerhalb des Bereiches des „Lied des Waldes“ überhaupt erst aktiv werden könnt. Wir möchten vermeiden, als allgemeines Programm für Langeweile angepeilt zu werden und so fordern wir stets auf, Selbstinitiative und Engagement zu zeigen. Denn nur so wird sich freies und schönes RP gestalten lassen und entwickeln. Wir wollen gemeinsam Geschichten schreiben, und das Ganze nicht zu einer schnöden Erzählung werden lassen. Außerdem möchten wir darauf hinweisen, dass in unserem Gildenforum wichtige Abstimmungen, Beiträge und Informationen nachzulesen sind. Diese dienen einem gewissen Zweck, nämlich eine Plattform auch außerhalb von World of Warcraft zu schaffen, auf der wir uns schnell und unproblematisch verständigen und austauschen können. Sollte eine längere Abwesenheit geplant sein, so wäre dort auch eine entsprechende Abwesenheitsmeldung angebracht. Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch_2.JPG Die Bewerbung Die Bewerbung, oftmals Folgerung nach einem kurzen geflüsterten Gespräch ingame, stellt für die Gildenleitung die Möglichkeit dar, auf einen gemeinsamen Informationsstand zu kommen, anhand dessen evtl. folgende Schritte abgewogen werden können. Der Inhalt der Bewerbung ist frei zu wählen und unterliegt unsererseits keinen Maßstäben. Beinhaltet sein sollten allerdings Beschreibung und kurzer Hintergrund des Charakters, um Euch zumindest etwas in unsere Reihen eingliedern zu können. Nach der Bewerbung folgt in der Regel ein Anspielen im Spiel, um ein Gefühl für den anderen Charakter und das Rollenspiel des Gegenübers zu bekommen. Ist die Bereitschaft und ein gutes Gefühl auf beiden Seiten vorhanden, zieht das erste gemeinsame RP eine Gildeneinladung nach sich und beinhaltet eine zweiwöchige Probezeit, in der wir einander beschnuppern und ausloten können. Das dient sowohl euch als auch uns dazu, uns näher kennen zu lernen. Ist klargestellt, dass der Gegenüber ein Rollenspielanfänger ist oder andere Probleme vorliegen, braucht man auch hiervor keine Angst zu haben! Wir beißen nicht und nehmen gern Rücksicht auf solche Kleinigkeiten, wenn wir darum wissen. Learning by doing - wir unterstützen gern direkt, während des Rollenspiels im Whisper oder Gildenchannel, den Aufbau eines Charakters und eines fundierten, neuen Rollenspieler dahinter. Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch_2.JPG Rollenspiel Ziel ist es den Zirkel des Cenarius in Teilen glaubwürdig zu repräsentieren und die Möglichkeit zu geben, seinem Charakter eine Ausbildung als Druide oder Kämpfer zu verschaffen, welche IC ausgespielt wird und damit weitere Ansätze für das Rollenspiel bietet. Wir suchen starke Individualisten, die sich durch Freundlichkeit und Wohlwollen auszeichnen. Personen, die an die Tugenden des Guten und Rechten glauben, jedoch wenig mit Gesetzen und Richtlinien im Sinn haben. Leute, die "ihre Mitelfen herum kommandieren" sind wenig erwünscht, sofern sie dazu nicht eine passende Position in unseren Reihen finden. So steht fest, dass ein Charakter, der sich uns zuwendet, auch gerne mal das Gesetz brechen würde, wenn es einem guten Zweck dient. Er würde Brot stehlen, um einen Hungernden zu helfen. Das moralische Verständnis eines solchen Charakters sollte dennoch angepasst an die herrschenden Moralvorstellungen der Kaldorei sein, ganz im Sinne der Lorebeachtung. Rollenspiel basiert bei uns generell auf der Einhaltung der gängigen Lore, sowie einer gut begründeten Verhaltensweise. Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch.JPG Regeln Jedes Mitglied versucht so loregetreu wie möglich zu spielen und eignet sich entsprechendes Wissen über die Geschichte und Hintergründe von World of Warcraft (zB. aus der AldorWiki, der im Forum angelegten Bibliothek oder den entsprechenden Thread im Realmforum) an. Hierbei stehen wir gerade auch Rollenspielneulingen mit weiteren Informationen zur Seite, so beispielsweise auch direkt im Gildenchat, welcher als OOC-Channel gehalten wird oder im Whisper. Auch das Forum bietet hier eine gute Möglichkeit. Beim Lied des Waldes gibt es keine generelle Anwesenheitspflicht oder gar eine wöchentliche Mindestspielzeit. Erwartet wird jedoch ein gewisses Maß an Zuverlässigkeit, insbesondere wenn ein Spieler bei einem zugesagten Event bereits im Vorfeld verhindert ist. In diesem Fall ist eine kurzfristige Absage der Teilnahme, sei es ingame (z.B. per Brief) oder als Information im Gildenforum im Sinne aller beteiligten Spieler, insbesondere wenn eine "Schlüsselrolle" eingeplant wurde. Eine bevorzugte Klasse gibt es nicht, da der Spielspaß im Vordergrund steht, dennoch möchten wir darauf hinweisen das die Charaktere zirkeltreu sein sollten. Besonders hervorgehoben werden soll hier noch einmal die Rolle des RPs an sich. Die Gilde versteht sich nicht als "Bespaßungsprogramm", sondern ist vielmehr ein Projekt aller darin involvierter Personen. Jene Personen sind auch angehalten daran mitzuwirken. Das muss nicht in Form größerer Planungen oder größeren Mitwirkens geschehen. Auch kleine Dinge wie pures Interesse an einem anderen Charakter oder Einbringen der eigenen Meinung sind hier gemeint. Desweiteren sollte sich eigentlich von selbst verstehen, dass Gildeninterna gildenintern zu behalten sind. Sowohl der Umgang der einzelnen Personen untereinander, als auch der mit anderen Gilden, sollte in angebrachter Form ablaufen. Dies gilt nicht nur, wenn ihr den Schriftzug "Lied des Waldes" unter Eurem Namen tragt, sondern auch danach und für die Allgemeinheit. Wir möchten zu einem guten Umgangston und einer freundliche Atmosphäre untereinander beitragen. Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch.JPG Ränge Um dem Zirkel des Cenarius gerecht zu werden, gibt es in dieser Gilde keine der üblichen Ordnungen. Eher ist es eine Art freiwilliger Ordnung, die sich aus der Rolle des Charakters im RP ergibt. So gibt es keinen Befehlshaber, der kommandiert, und einen unterwürfigen „Rest“. Um allerdings etwas Klarheit nach außen hin zu schaffen, gibt es einen Rat, der die Gemeinschaft nach außen hin repräsentiert und als erster Ansprechpartner gilt. Jedes Mitglied des Rates kann als Ansprechpartner oder Sprecher innerhalb und außerhalb der Gemeinschaft dienen. Geteilt ist die „Rangfolge“ dann in zwei Gruppen: Druiden und Aufseher.So gibt es keinen Befehlshaber, der komandiert, und der Rest muss ausführen. Um allerdings etwas Klarheit nach außen hin zu schaffen, gibt es einen Rat, der die Gemeinschaft nach außen hin repräsentiert und als erster Ansprechpartner gilt. Der Rat besteht aus mehreren Druiden, die die Gilde nach außen hin repräsentieren. Ansprechpartner für Gildeninterne und Gildenexterne finden sich hier, sowie diejenigen, die die Belange der losen Gruppe nach außen hin vertreten. Leiter von Events und Plots gibt es hier meistens, nicht immer, zu finden, ständig aber jene, die sich um Organisation bemühen. Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch_2.JPG Die Druiden ----------------- Behüter Behüter stellen den respektabelsten Rang unter uns dar und gelten als besonders weise oder begabt, im Grunde dienen sie also mit ihren besonderen Fähigkeiten auf sehr hilfreiche und vielschichtige Weise dem Zirkel. Hier holen sich Druiden Rat und auch Schüler finden ihren Weg zu diesen Personen in schwierigen Angelegenheiten. Im Rollenspiel sind sie Anlaufstelle für gildeninterne und gildenexterne Dinge, die eine besondere Klärung benötigen oder eine gewisse Autorität. Außerdem können die Behüter ein Wegweiser für die unter ihnen stehenden Druiden und Schüler sein und dienen der allgemeinen Orientierung. Ein Individuum übernimmt mit dieser Position eine große Verantwortung und eine tragende Rolle in unserem Gefüge. Druiden Diesen Rang bekleiden nur ausgebildete Druiden, jeglicher Richtung. Sie übernehmen die Aufgaben des Zirkels und kümmern sich unter anderem eventuell auch um die Ausbildung der Schüler. Jeder Druide ist dennoch angehalten, Kritik und Meinungen der Aufseher anzuhören und in seine Überlegungen mit einfließen zu lassen. Druiden repräsentieren die Vertretung unseres Loreverständnisses am meisten nach außen. Spieler dieser Rolle sollten sich dessen bewusst sein. Zudem sind Druidenspieler dazu angehalten die Rolle des Lehrers einzunehmen, sofern möglich. Schüler Die Aufgabe der Schüler besteht logischerweise im Lernen. Ihre Pflicht ist es gemäß den Richtlinien des Zirkels ihre Ausbildung voranzubringen. Nach Abschluss dieser steigt man automatisch in den Rang eines Druiden auf. Spieler von Schülern besitzen wohl den größten spielerischen Freiraum. Neben Teilnahme am Unterricht sollten diese aber damit rechnen möglichst oft und viel in Events oder Plots eingebaut zu werden und dementsprechend auch ab und an mal Zeit zur Verfügung zu stellen. (Natürlich alles nach Absprache!) Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch_2.JPG Zirkelmilitär Militär ist bei sämtlichen Plots und Events dabei. Demnach sollten auch Spieler dieser Rolle viel Interesse anbringen in schützender oder lenkender (Neben-)Rolle bei solchen Tätigkeiten anwesend zu sein. Nochmals explizit für Kämpfercharaktere möchten wir erwähnen, dass die Militärfraktion vom Lied des Waldes keine klassische militärische Hierarchie ist und man dementsprechend auch kein typisches Militär-RP bei uns finden wird. Nichtsdestotrotz oder gerade deswegen sind vielfältige Rollen- und Entwicklungsmöglichkeiten vorhanden und reichen vom Traumwächter über Späher oder Boten bis hin zu "normalen" cenarischen Soldaten wie man sie als NPC beispielsweise in Hyjal und Silithus antreffen kann. Hauptmann Der Verantwortliche der militärisch angehauchten Charaktere in der Gilde. Er überwacht die Fortbildung seiner Schützlinge und koordiniert die Bewachung der Druiden bzw. der Zirkel-Infrastruktur. Aufgrund seines Fachwissens muss er den Hütern der Natur nicht sklavisch ergeben sein, sondern nimmt auch von diesen lediglich "Empfehlungen" an, die er - je nach Beurteilung - an die Aufseher weitergibt. Traumwächter Die "Veteranen" der Miliz. Ausgehend von ihrer Ingame-Darstellung behaupten wir, dass sie DIREKT für das Leben der einzelnen Druiden verantwortlich sind und über deren Schlaf im Smaragdgrünen Traum wachen - wie es ihr Name ja schon anzeigt. Diese verantwortungsvolle Position sollte sich natürlich im IC-Verhalten der entsprechenden Charaktere widerspiegeln, wenn sie den "normalen" Aufsehern aufgrund ihrer Erfahrung Unterricht oder Befehle erteilen. Aufseher Unter diesen Gildenrang fällt jegliches militärische Personal, das NICHT direkt einem einzelnen Druiden untersteht. Dienstgrade, wie sie die Menschen kennen, gibt es nicht. Wir erwarten von unseren Gildenmitgliedern die Fähigkeit, sich im kaldorei'schen-brüderlichen Sinne angemessen einordnen zu können. Die Palette der möglichen Berufe ist hier übrigens weit gestreut: Späher, Beobachter, Agenten. Überhaupt sind hier auch die Neulinge - sprich die "Rekruten" - der Miliz zu finden. Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch_2.JPG Die Magier Neben Druiden findet man auch Magier in unseren Reihen. Warum? Keiner der hier vorhandenen Magier wird wirklich in das Zirkelleben eingreifen. Dennoch halten wir es für wichtig, ein paar der Gesellen etwas fester im Blick zu haben. Außerdem könnten erfahrene Magier durchaus den Zirkel um einige Erfahrungen bereichern und beratend tätig sein. Die meiste Zeit also werden sie sich frei ausleben dürfen. Was sind das also für Magier, die wir aufnehmen? Zum einen Problemfälle, die sich ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten noch nicht recht im Klaren sind, also Novizen, oder ihr Talent irgendwie anderweitig benutzen. Eben alles, was man irgendwie strenger kontrollieren müsste. Auch hier suchen wir wieder Individualisten, die unser RP bereichern und ihren Charakter individuell sich entwickeln lassen wollen. Magier stehen unter Kontrolle einiger druidischer und militärischer Vertreter des Zirkels und unterstützten im gegebenen Falle beratend. Den Großteil der Zeit aber werden sie überwacht und mit kleineren Aufgaben unterwegs sein. Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch_2.JPG Neulinge -------------- In diesem Rang finden sich jene wieder, die neu in die Gilde kommen. Sie sind dazu angehalten sich in den zwei Wochen Bewährungszeit so zu verhalten, wie es die Rolle erfordert, die ihnen nach vollendeter Aufnahme zustünde. Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch_2.JPG Twinks ------------ Twinks sind ein großes Thema. Um den Gildenzusammenhalt zu stärken gestehen wir jedem Spieler zwei Plätze in der Gildenliste für Nebencharaktere zu. Allerdings sollten diese, insofern nicht zirkelkonform, im Flag als Twinks gekennzeichnet werden. Auch sollte überlegt werden welcher Nebencharakter in die Gilde passt ohne einen negativen Einfluss auf deren Ruf zu nehmen. Nach Absprache und Begründung sind diese Regeln natürlich immer zu relativieren. Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch.JPG Worgen, andere Rassen und Klassen Auch andere Rassen und Klassen sind bei uns willkommen, sofern sie dazu eine gute Begründung haben. Hierbei sollte es sich (wie auch bei den Nachtelfen) um Charaktere handeln die sich dem Zirkel des Cenarius angeschlossen haben und ihm treu ergeben sind, oder einen anderweitigen Grund haben in Sinne des Zirkels zu Handeln. Klassenbeschränkungen wird es weiterhin geben, da es für gewisse Dinge einfach schwerlich einen guten Grund gibt dem Zirkel zu dienen. Todesritter, Hexenmeister und Paladine haben deswegen eigentlich kaum eine Chance auf Zugehörigkeit, von Nebencharakteren einmal abgesehen. Zum Teil liegt dies an ihrer Beschaffenheit, der allgemeinen geschichtlichen Situation oder den charakterlichen Maßstäben, die sie von einer Aufnahme ausschließen würden. Ähnlich wie den Magiern stehen also auch hier einigen anderen Klassen und Rassen die Pforten in unsere kleine Gilde offen. Ob Pandaren, Worgen, Priester, Mönch, Jäger. Wichtig ist also: Wie betreibt ihr Rollenspiel? Wollt ihr aktiv mitwirken? Welchen Grund habt ihr beim Zirkel anzuheuern? Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch.JPG Forum http://lieddeswaldes.forumieren.net/forum.html Bild:Spell Nature HealingTouch.JPG Mitglieder Druiden Behüter * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall_Druid.gif [[Calyon|'Calyon' Bärenflanke]] Druide * Datei:IconSmall NightElf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall_Druid.gif [[Isaraldor|'Isaraldor']] Schüler * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif Bild:IconSmall_Druid.gif [[Cyandris|'Cyandris' Laubtanz]] Militär Hauptmann * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall_Rogue.gif [[Ainyael|'Ainyael' Schattenkralle]] Traumwächter Aufseher * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif Bild:IconSmall_Hunter.gif [[Sylvenia|'Sylvenia' Wintersang]] * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif Bild:IconSmall_Rogue.gif [[Sho Bao|'Sho' Bao]] * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif Bild:IconSmall_Warrior.gif [[Zin Tsu|'Zin' Tsu]] * Datei:IconSmall NightElf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall_Hunter.gif [[Ithedilyen|'Ithedilyen' Mondflüstern]] Rekruten Priester * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif Bild:IconSmall_Priest.gif [[Parc Motte|'Parc' Motte]] * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif Bild:IconSmall_Priest.gif [[Anorien|'Anorien' Krähenflug]] Magier ---- (Stand: 21.07.2013) Kategorie:Ehemalige Gilden